


Typical, Hardcore, Casual Sex

by gorekid



Series: Kylux Oneshots [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Kylo Ren, Cock Ring, It's also a day late but okay, M/M, Top Hux, Vibrators, explicit just in case of content idk, this is so terrible, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorekid/pseuds/gorekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys want to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typical, Hardcore, Casual Sex

It was a simple suggestion from Hux, a way for them to try something new, to experiment. Kylo had immediately picked up the idea with interest, believing that he would be the one in control. Of course, Hux has a different plan. 

It was simple, the way Hux had brought out a rope and told Kylo that he’d demonstrate how to tie him up, to which the boy agreed. He’s so naive, so vulnerable to what Hux will do to him. He agreed to this, and he agreed to be shown how to do the knot, and had willingly let Hux straddle his chest to tie the shirtless Knight’s hands above his head to the bedpost, tight enough to leave marks if he dares strain against them. When Hux scoots down, beginning to grind down against his already half hard member. That’s the moment that it sets in, and Kylo’s eyes snap up to Hux, disconcerted and mildly worried.   
“Hux, what are you doing?” He mutters quietly, and Hux smirks a little before crawling off of him.   
“I’m in control this time, Ren. I want to pleasure you,” He says, and Ren shifts uncomfortably as he gives a slight tug on the restraints. “I’ll leave you tied up, if you complain,” He says, digging in a drawer before pulling a cock ring out and putting it on the Knight, watching as he gives the puppy eyes to Hux and makes a small whine of–gods forbid–arousal at being dominated.   
“Hux–” He starts, and when Hux ‘tsk’s a little, he quiets, and Hux takes over speaking.   
“Don’t speak unless I give you permission, yes?” He says, and Kylo nods slightly, biting his lip. “I will have to gag you if you do. But, if you need me to stop, just tell me. If you can’t speak, hold up one finger for slowing down, two fingers to stop. Okay?” He asks, running the back of his fingers along the pale skin of Ren’s cheek. Kylo nods again, and gently shifts a bit to get a little friction from something, of course there’s nothing. “What should I do to you first?” He muses, listening to the strangled moan that comes from the man on the bed. “Oh, good, you can moan as much as you want,” He tells him, and he smirks gently as the dark haired male presses his legs together in an attempt to get rid of the growing ache in his stomach. Kylo wants to stop moaning, to keep from giving Hux the satisfaction, but he knows that likely Hux would punish him for holding back, that’s just how this is happening, he thinks.   
Hux comes and gently strokes his hand over the pale chest of the Knight, smirking as he pinches one of his nipples and then proceeds to watch him arch up into the touch as he trails his hand down his abdomen, admiring the soft moan and the gentle whine when he pulls his hand back before he can get to the spot that Kylo wants him to touch so bad. He smirks slightly, watching the boy squirm, and Hux stalks down to his feet, and gently places his gloved hands on his calves, gently squeezing. The sith whines, watching the aqua eyes flit over his body with lust, and he watches the way he looks as if he’s completely in control, completely domineering, and Kylo almost says something to him, to beg for him, anything. Hux coos softly, and then goes over to grab a few things, one of which is lube, the other is a vibrator, and the last thing is a spreader bar, all of which Kylo eyes suspiciously before he shuts his eyes tight. The first thing Kylo tries to do is to press his legs together, hoping to let Hux know he won’t let this happen, and will only accept Hux taking him right now. Hux shakes his head, and manages to push the Sith’s legs out enough to get the bar between them and attach it around his thighs by his knees, and then he lubes up the vibrator and gently presses it against Kylo’s hole, setting the vibrations for the lowest setting, which causes Kylo to jerk his hips away in surprise. If it wasn’t for the ring around his cock, it would be leaking right now, but he can’t do anything. He doesn’t have very far to scramble away from the pleasure, and he tugs on the ropes he’s bound with as Hux presses the vibrator into him as slow as possible, letting it stretch him as he presses it in. Kylo is tense at first, but relaxes just enough that the pain is overpowered by pleasure, and he enjoyed the slight sting anyways. Hux knows this, of course, so it’s no big deal to him when he catches the slight grimaces. Once the vibrator is seated inside him, Hux steps back, waving a little remote in his hand at Kylo, to which makes him shake his head a little, but he’s loving this obviously, with flushed cheeks and more aroused than he’s ever felt before. The man standing manages a small gasp out of the boy on the bed when he turns the vibrations up one level, then another, and then another, moans growing in volume and desperation for more, for Hux, and Kylo can’t help when the words spill out of his mouth.  
“Hux, shit, I need more, I need you,” He moans, he just wants to come, he’s on the edge but it’s going to be impossible with this ring on, or at least impossible to really come down from it. Hux looks slightly disappointed, which was not so obviously fake, and he turns it up a few more levels. “I’m kind of bored, I’m going to go find something to do until I feel more into this, okay?” He says, and gently adjusts his shirt before he shrugs a little bit, and then goes to the door. Kylo cries out and then pleads to the other.  
“No no no, Hux, please,” He whines, and closes his eyes while rocking his hips into the strong vibrations, and Hux doesn’t even look back when he exits the room, leaving Kylo behind a closed door.   
___________

Kylo cries out, moaning and whining for Hux to come back in case he’s just outside the door, but no. Hux went to his room and took a cold shower, keeping himself occupied with some work files while Kylo stays tied up in Hux’s quarters, where he rides out a two different orgasms, neither of which are too satisfying, because of the fact that he can’t release, and is left with a sore throat, bruised wrists, and a few tears on his cheeks from the sheer pain and pleasure, all of which is too much, and he can’t help but love every single minute of it. He keeps yelling, and when there’s a knock on the door, he says everything’s fine, because it was a flustered Phasma and not his boyfriend, and she gladly doesn’t come inside. As much as he wants relief, he wouldn’t want anyone but Hux to see him this way. Hell, he barely even wants Hux to have the satisfaction of seeing him this way. This was torture, truly. He doesn’t know how long it’s been when he rolls through his third, painful orgasm, eyes shut tight to try to wish it away, and for Hux to come back.  
__________

It has been exactly one hour when Hux returns to his quarters, his emotion blank as he stares at the mess on his bed that could be called Kylo. He’s sweating, tense, exhausted… Hux loves it. He doesn’t show it, in fact, he scowls a little because he knows that’s what would fuel Kylo a little longer. He turns off the vibrations all at once, drawing a whine out of the man before he starts attempting to catch his breath, but he doesn’t speak now that he realizes the next consequence would be more serious, and he couldn’t handle that.  
“Are you done?” He asks, and Kylo nods, biting at his lower lip which is red and swollen from him doing so already. Hux then proceeds to remove the vibrator, leaving Kylo feeling empty and lost, looking worriedly up at Hux as he starts to speak. “I will let you speak. Tell me what you want,” He says, and watches Kylo scramble for words. “Don’t make me wait all day, Ren,” He snarls, and watches him immediately start to blabber.  
“I want you, Hux. I want you to fuck me, make me come, get me out of these bonds, please,” He whines, back arching slightly in desperation and he then shuts his eyes and whimpers quietly. “Please Hux, I need you so bad,” He says, not even bothering to wait for the reaction.  
Said reaction is a scoff, and then the General speaks again. “You’re so childish, Ren. I can’t believe that you’re begging,” He murmurs, but then a small smirk appears on his face. “Tell me how you want me to take you.”   
A small whimper escaped his lips, and then he is overwhelmed with ways he’s like to be dominated, and he can’t decide what to do. “Just… Make me yours, Hux, please,” He pleads. Hux smirks as he moves over to the Knight, flipping him to his knees and holding his hips, only letting go to tug his pants down enough for him to pull his member out, quickly applying a generous amount of lube and pressing slowly into the Knight beneath him, who was already stretched thanks to the vibrator. He waits until he’s inside of him to start thrusting roughly into Kylo, grabbing a fistful of hair and yanking his head back, getting a loud moan from Kylo, who then presses back against the other in time with his thrusts, legs kept apart by the spreader, as Hux fucks him harder and harder, causing him to cry his name over and over, and Hux reaches down to take off the cock ring. He hits the man’s prostate over and over again until he comes across the sheets, and Hux releases deep inside of him.  
____________

Hux sits up against the headboard, having untied the man and let him clean up, and he waited for Ren to come back to light a cigarette, watching him lay his head on his stomach, and Hux admires how exhausted he looks. “Did you have fun, doll?” He whispers, a hand running through his hair. Ren nods, and yawns a bit before closing his eyes and drifting off in the other’s lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, the ending sucks because this is a day late and I'm exhausted. Enjoy the middle though.


End file.
